


Doctor's Visit

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha John, Alpha/Omega, Couch Sex, Desk Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sherlock, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sherlock Being Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2649212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wasn't expecting Sherlock to show up at the clinic. And certainly not in heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor's Visit

John was trying not to fall asleep at his desk. Again. Sherlock had kept them up late the last two nights. There was a buzz for a new patient and John started. As he walked in, John could see he was a beta, just here for a refill on his meds. He sat and John started going over his medical history when Sherlock quite suddenly burst through the door.

The omega was in heat.

John was on his feet in seconds. The beta grinned at them both. “Looks like a party.”

In unison, Sherlock and John grabbed the man by each each arm and shoved him out the door. John locked it and turned towards Sherlock. He wanted to shout at him for crossing town in his state, but the omega already had his belt undone and that beautiful smell went straight to his cock.

In two steps, John crossed to Sherlock and bent him over the desk. He was still surprised by the sudden onset. Usually he could tell when his mate’s heat was coming on, but this had come without warning. Sherlock pushed his trousers and pants down and the last strains of coherent thought left John's brain. 

Nearly growling, the alpha got his own trousers open and pushed into his omega. Sherlock moaned and rocked back, encouraging. John grabbed his hips and drove in hard, bruising him against the edge of his desk. 

The first round of a heat never took long and soon enough John's knot was swelling. He tracked Sherlock back on his cock and came with a groan. Knotted tightly together, he ran a hand through Sherlock's hair. "I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't. I've been covering my pre-heat scent."

"You what?" John's fingers tightened in his mates hair. 

"I had to ensure the case was completed. Couldn't have you getting distracted or making me rest." Sherlock's voice was calm. 

"I'm your alpha, your mate and your doctor. It's my job to take care of you." Growled John. 

"And you are." Sherlock watched him over his shoulder. 

"Why didn't you call me?" John went back to stroking his hair. 

"You neglected to charge your mobile. And besides, this worked out fine."

"As soon as this knot goes down I am stuffing you in a cab and we are not leaving the flat until your heat is done." John squeezed his hip. “And you’re not doing that again.”

Sherlock muttered something that was certainly not apology. John smacked his arse, then lapsed into silence until he finally disengage from his mate. Sherlock grumbled as John pulled away. The alpha leaned in and kissed him slowly, pulling up his mate’s trousers.

“Bad enough my office is going to smell like this for a month. We’re going home.” John adjusted himself and reached for the door.

Sherlock grinned like the cat that got the cream and followed him out, sticking close. John resisted the urge to put an arm around his omega and simply escorted him out, glaring at anyone that looked at them for longer than a few seconds.

The cab driver knew better than to argue as John got Sherlock into the cab. Sherlock climbed into his lap and kissed him. It was all John could do to stop himself from taking him here. And Sherlock knew exactly what he was doing. Instead, John held him in place. 

Finally they arrived at Baker Street. John threw extra money at the cabbie and chased Sherlock up the stairs and into the flat. They tumbled onto the sofa and it was a blur of limbs and pulling of clothes and then John was inside of him again, Sherlock groaning underneath him, wrapping legs around him and pulling him deeper. 

John slammed into him, pushing knot past his rim, dropping his head to run teeth along his shoulder. The smell of his mate's heat filled his senses. A sharp cry told him he was hitting the right spot inside his lover. He stroked Sherlock's cock and the omega came between them, squeezing him and sending him to the edge. He bit down as he filled him again, wrapping his arms around him. 

Disengaging his teeth, John held him close. "We're staying right here for the rest of your heat."

"Okay," muttered Sherlock. 

Smiling against his skin, John finally found the sleep that had been eluding him the last several days, comfortable in his omega's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
